Le Prince au Bois Dormant
by Melie
Summary: Encore un conte de fée refait à ma sauce... pour Nelja KazukiJubei.


**Titre :** Le Prince au Bois Dormant

**Auteuse :** Mélie

**Genre :** Avec un titre pareil y a pas beaucoup de choix.

**Série :** Get Backers

**Couple :**Kazuki x Jubei

**_

* * *

Mon échange équivalent pour Nelja... :)_****

* * *

Le Prince au Bois Dormant.**

Il était une fois… il était une fois… il étai une fois… il était même deux fois… et même plein de fois…

Il était une fois un royaume dans lequel tout le monde vivait heureux.

Ah oui, il faut préciser.

Il était une fois un royaume gouverné par un roi et une reine qui venaient d'avoir un enfant et dans ce royaume tout le monde vivait heureux.

Toujours pas assez précis? Bon ben…

Il était une fois un royaume gouverné par le roi MakubeX et la reine Sakura, qui venaient d'avoir un enfant tout fraîchement prénommé Kazuki, et dans leur royaume magique tout le monde vivait heureux, à part bien sûr ceux qui ne sont jamais contents.

Un jour, peu après la naissance du petit Kazuki, le roi MakubeX et la reine Sakura organisèrent une grande fête pour célébrer l'événement. A cette immense réception, ils invitèrent une grande partie du royaume, et notamment les sept fées qui y vivaient.

Il y avait la fée Natsumi, la fée Himiko, la fée Kagami, la fée Shido, la fée Ban, la fée Ginji, et enfin la fée Emishi.

Mais, tout à leur bonheur, le roi MakubeX et la reine Sakura n'avaient pas songé à inviter la dernière des fées, une fée maléfique qui vivait seule dans une tour, entendez par là seule avec sa foule de serviteurs et de démons à son service. Or, cette fée, qu'on avait nommée, sans doute par ironie, Heaven, était d'un naturel assez susceptible…

Quoiqu'il en soit, la fête fut, au début tout du moins, une belle réussite.

Arriva le moment où toutes les fées devaient défiler devant le berceau du petit Kazuki et lui jeter un sortilège pour embellir sa vie future.

D'abord vint la fée Himiko, qui lui promit qu'il sentirait toujours bon, et que son parfum serait un de ses nombreux charmes.

La fée Natsumi lui prédit qu'il serait toujours beau, d'une beauté sans pareille, avec de longs cheveux bruns.

La fée Shido lui donna la capacité de s'entendre avec les animaux. Les oiseaux se percheraient sur son épaule et les chats ronronneraient à ses pieds.

La fée Ban lui offrit de magnifiques yeux noirs.

La fée Emishi lui garantit un sens de l'humour à toute épreuve.

La fée Kagami lui murmura qu'il serait un bon combattant.

Mais alors que la fée Ginji s'avançait à son tour, il y eut un grand coup de tonnerre, un éclair noir, de la fumée, un grand "BOUM" et…

**- **Bonjour vous tous ! S'exclama Heaven. Vous allez bien ?

Elle s'étira, puis s'avança vers le berceau. Le roi MakubeX et la reine Sakura ne bougeaient pas, comme ensorcelés, ce qui était d'ailleurs probablement le cas.

**- **Oh! Qu'il est mignon ce bébé…

Kazuki se mit à pleurer, à hurler, ce qui vexa profondément la sorcière, car il faut bien le dire, elle en était une bien qu'elle n'en eut pas l'apparence.

**- **Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as?

**- **Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

**- **Pas une raison pour me hurler dans les oreilles!

**- **OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Profondément exaspérée cette fois, Heaven décida d'abréger cet instant qui devenait pénible.

**- **Bon, moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi!

**- **OUIIIIIIN!

**- **A l'aube de tes 16 ans, tu te piqueras le doigt à un fuseau et tu en mourras! Na!

**- **OUIIIIIIIIIIN!

**- **Et ça sert à rien de pleurnicher!

Ce conseil aurait tout aussi bien pu s'appliquer à la reine Sakura et aux fées Natsumi et Ginji, qui sanglotaient déjà.

Un "BOUM!", de la fumée, un éclair noir, un coup de tonnerre, et plus de sorcière Heaven.

Le roi MakubeX restait ébahi, ne comprenant pas tout. Il lui aurait fallu pouvoir rentrer tout de suite ces nouvelles données dans son ordinateur. En effet, le roi MakubeX était à l'origine de la modernisation du royaume et… et cela ne vous intéresse pas le moins du monde.

On entendit la voix quelque peu agacée de l'une des fées.

**- **Hey, au lieu de pleurnicher là… je vous signale que Ginji n'a pas fait son sort!

**- **Mais oui Ban chan c'est vrai! J'avais complètement oublié!

Il y eut des applaudissements et des cris de joie. Sakura serra son enfant, qu'elle avait sorti du berceau, bien contre elle.

**- **… mais euh… je peux pas euh… annuler le maléfice…

**- **Mais tu peux toujours le rendre moins pire, souffla Ban.

**- **Allez Ginji kun!

Les fées Natsumi et Emishi s'étaient improvisées pom-pom fées.

**- **Tu peux le faire!

C'est donc avec courage et volonté que Ginji gravit les marches de l'estrade qui menait au berceau où la reine Sakura avait reposé Kazuki, et avec courage et volonté qu'il trébucha et s'étala par terre.

Une fois relevé, il se pencha sur le berceau.

**- **Oh, le joli bébé… gouzi gouzi gouzi… que tu es mignon… areuh areuh…

**- **Hum hum, fit la fée Ban.

**- **Areuh… reuh… euh… je te souhaite… euh…

Toute la salle retenait son souffle.

C'est alors que Ginji parut grandi. Une auréole de lumière l'entourait.

**- **A l'aube de tes seize ans… tu te piqueras le doigt, certes, mais tu n'en mourras pas. Pour un long sommeil tu reposeras, jusqu'à ce jour rempli de joie, où la personne te délivrera, que le plus au monde tu chériras.

Personne ne releva les erreurs grammaticales.

Tout le palais, que dis-je, tout le royaume en fut transporté de joie. Et, dès le lendemain de la fête, le roi MakubeX, qui avait passé la nuit à pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur royal, décréta qu'on devrait jeter au feu tous les nécessaires de couture, toutes les aiguilles du royaume.

Et, comme personne ne désobéît au roi, à part les criminels, et il n'y en eut pas, ce fut fait.

* * *

Ainsi le prince Kazuki passa les seize premières années de sa vie dans le bonheur le plus complet et devint un magnifique jeune homme dont les longs cheveux noirs faisaient rêver bien des âmes.

Mais arriva ce jour fatal, celui de son seizième anniversaire, jour que ni les souhaits de sa mère, ni les antivirus de son père ne purent empêcher…

* * *

Il se trouvait que le prince Kazuki aimait jouer avec les fils, et ce depuis qu'il était tout petits : cela avait commencé avec les câbles de l'ordinateur de son père. Puis des fils tout simples, tout fins. Il les attachait à des grelots et s'en servait parfois même comme arme, à la grande stupéfaction de ses proches.

* * *

Or, en ce jour, fatal comme il l'a déjà été signalé, le prince Kazuki s'amusait, courant avec son ami Pore à travers les bois qui environnaient le château.

C'est alors qu'ils se perdirent malencontreusement de vue, et Kazuki le Tisseur, comme on l'avait surnommé, se retrouva malencontreusement seul, malencontreusement seul dans une clairière sombre, malencontreusement seul dans une clairière sombre avec la fée Heaven apparue juste derrière lui.

Il s'était malencontreusement perdu.

**- **Te serais-tu malencontreusement perdu mon petit? Demanda la sorcière d'une voix mielleuse."

Kazuki se retourna et vit une belle jeune femme blonde occupée à recoudre une chemise.

… recoudre?

En effet, ce terme était inconnu du jeune prince.

**- **Que faîtes vous avec ce fil?

**- **Je recouds une chemise.

**- **… recouds?

**- **Oui, avec du fil et une aiguille.

**- **Une aiguille?

**- **Tu ne connais pas? Tiens, regarde.

Elle la lui tendit sournoisement.

Et ce qui devait forcément arriver arriva. Eh oui, que peut-on faire contre la malédiction d'une sorcière? Et puis il faut avouer que sans cet événement fâcheux il n'y aurait pas d'histoire à raconter…

Le prince tomba à terre et Heaven éclata de rire. D'un rire machiavélique, diabolique, sadique, de ce rire si particulier qu'ont les sorcières lorsqu'elles réussissent leur mauvais coup. Et Heaven avait réussi… du moins, c'était là ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle quitta les lieux, laissant le prince Kazuki tristement allongé par terre, et c'est ainsi qu'il fut retrouvé par son ami Pore.

Le prince endormi fut allongé dans un lit, afin que sa sieste prolongée fut plus confortable.

Bientôt, les sept gentilles fées se réunirent autour de lui.

La fée Ban pestait, la fée Shido pestait contre la fée Ban, les fées Natsumi et Ginji pleuraient, les fées Kagami et Himiko réfléchissaient et la fée Emishi tentait de détendre l'atmosphère, avec des blagues qui ne faisaient rire personne, même pas lui. Il finit d'ailleurs par fondre en larmes à son tour.

Mais malgré le vacarme que tout cela pouvait engendrer, le prince Tisseur ne se réveillait pas, ce qui est logique.

**- **Vous pourriez pas vous TAIRE cinq minutes?

**- **Mais Himiko…, commença Ginji.

**- **Au lieu de pleurnicher, cherchez une solution!

**- **Qui a dit que je pleurnichais? S'exclamèrent en même temps Ban et Shido.

Kagami prit la parole.

**- **Lorsque ce petit prince se réveillera, il se trouvera bien seul… il faudrait endormir tout le château avec lui.

**- **Tout le château?

Moment de silence. Silence d'étonnement et de réflexion.

Et toutes les fées acquiescèrent.

* * *

Ainsi, les sept gentilles fées du royaume passèrent la journée suivante à endormir tout le personnel du château ainsi que le roi MakubeX et la reine Sakura, grâce à la Poudre de Petit Somme dont vous devinerez facilement l'usage.

Et cent ans passèrent.

* * *

C'est long, cent ans. En cent ans, les histoires de princes endormi deviennent des légendes…

Sauf pour une famille, volontairement oubliée par les fées dans ce qu'elles appelèrent par la suite "L'Opération Endormissement Général" : la famille Kakei, dont était issue la reine Sakura, mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Ainsi, durant cent ans, les membres de la famille Kakei se racontèrent l'histoire de Kazuki de génération en génération. Mais aucun n'osait pénétrer dans le château, qui entre temps avait pris une allure effrayante, à cause du manque d'entretien sans doute.

Aucun, jusqu'à ce jeune homme qui partit à l'aube un beau matin. Son nom était Jubei.

Courageusement armé d'aiguilles, car en effet l'interdit avait été supprimé ou en tout cas oublié, il se dirigea vers le château de celui que la légende avait nommé "Prince au Bois Dormant", bien qu'il n'y eut aucun bois aux alentours.

Il traversa le jardin qui entourait le château, jardin en très mauvais états cela dit en passant, et finit par arriver à sa porte, bien entendue fermée. Jubei réfléchit longuement à comment il allait franchir cet obstacle, et il y aurait réfléchi plus longuement encore si deux fées n'étaient pas apparues sous son nez.

Il s'agissait des fées Natsumi et Ginji, qui lui ouvrirent la porte et lui firent un numéro de pom-pom fées très réussi pour lui signifier qu'elles le soutenaient de tout leur cœur.

Si Jubei fut intrigué par cette intervention, il n'en souffla mot et continua d'avancer, toujours aussi courageusement. Il avait un prince à sauver.

Et c'est une fois dans le hall qu'il rencontra son plus grand obstacle.

Face à lui, dans une robe noire très légère et très courte, se tenait la magnifique et machiavélique sorcière Heaven.

Aussitôt apparurent trois fées, Kagami, Emishi et Himiko. Le premier apportait une épée de verre, la seconde un bouclier confectionné à partir de parfums magiques, et le troisième rien du tout.

Jubei les observa tour à tour. Puis il passa devant eux comme s'il ne les avait pas vus.

Les trois fées en furent interdites.

**- **Apparemment, il ne veut pas de mon épée de verre, constata Kagami.

**- **Mon bouclier de parfums empoisonnés! S'exclama Himiko. Spécialement pour lui! Espèce de petit prétentieux!

**- **Et dire que j'avais préparé des blagues spécialement pour cette occasion! Pleurnicha Emishi. Je voulais l'encourager!

Pendant ce temps, Jubei s'était approché d'Heaven et la toisait. La sorcière lui souriait d'un air enjôleur et finit par parler.

**- **Alors, mon petit… Jubei, c'est cela? Tu es venu libérer Kazuki?

**- **Oui.

**- **Alors que tu ne le connais même pas! Comme c'est adorable! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, en vérité? De l'argent? La célébrité? Mais moi je peux te donner cela!

**- **Non merci. Laissez moi passer. Je ne me bats pas contre les femmes.

Blanc. Derrière, Himiko pestait contre le machisme.

Puis Heaven rit.

**- **Je ne suis pas une femme, je suis une… sorcière!

**- **C'est la même chose.

**- **Rooooh… ce qui est certain, c'est que tu ne vas pas aller beaucoup plus loi… tu m'écoutes quand je te parle?

**- **Apparemment, non, constata Emishi.

**- **Hey, Jubei, j'ai dit que tu ne passerais pas!

**- **Il est passé, constata Emishi. Wow.

**- **Sans même la regarder, ajouta Kagami.

**- **Quel prétentieux!

La remarque venait des deux filles à la fois.

**- **Il n'a même pas pris mon bouclier!

**- **Il n'a même pas remarqué ma jolie robe!

**- **Vantard!

**- **Mufle! Oh et tant pis pour lui, il va se perdre dans le château de toute manière!

**- **Même pas! S'exclama Himiko. Il va encore se faire aider, cet ingrat!

**- **Zut! Enfin je suis sûr qu'il n'arrivera jamais à réveiller Kazuki!

**- **Bien sûr que si! Il a intérêt! C'est son rôle dans l'histoire!

**- **Dis, la fée bougonneuse, t'as fini de me casser le moral?

**- **Dis, la sorcière ronchonneuse, tu devrais pas plutôt le poursuivre?

**- **Nan!

**- **Ben si!

**- **Je fais ce que je veux petite! Et j'ai décidé qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, na!

**- **Pff…

**- **Pff…

Pendant ce temps, Jubei s'était en effet momentanément égaré dans l'immense château. Et il aurait pu chercher longtemps encore, si les deux dernières fées n'étaient pas apparues, tenant un panneau lumineux en forme de flèche indiquant "LA CHAMBRE DU PRINCE KAZUKI".

**- **J'arrive pas à croire que j'aie récolté ce job minable qui rapporte pas un rond! Pestait Ban.

**- **J'arrive pas à croire que je bosse avec ce minable et que je gagne pas un rond! Pestait Shido.

**- **Qui t'as traité de minable?

**- **Toi, MINABLE!

**- **Répète ça, le zoophile!

**- **Zoophile! Mais ça va pas dans ta tête!

Jubei ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps. Il suivit la direction indiquée par la flèche lumineuse et arriva enfin à son but.

Au milieu de la chambre, profondément endormi… Kazuki, le Prince au Bois Dormant.

Jubei fut immédiatement frappé par sa beauté. Il s'approcha, pour mieux pouvoir le contempler, se pencha sur son visage pour en détailler chaque point…

Et c'est qu'il serait resté là longtemps.

**- **Alors, chuchota Ban, il l'embrasse, oui ou non?

**- **C'est qu'on n'a pas toute la nuit! Renchérit Shido sur le même ton.

**- **Patience…, intima Kagami.

**- **Ben moi, intervint Himiko, ce gars, il me gonfle.

La fée s'avança et donna un grand coup de pied au derrière de Jubei qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Car on ne peut rien contre les prédictions d'une gentille fée.

Les sept fées sourirent, de ce sourire doux, chaleureux, si particulier aux fées lorsqu'elles réussissent ce qu'elles entreprennent. Et elles avaient réussi. Tout en souriant, elles s'effacèrent.

Et Kazuki ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa en même temps que Jubei.

Silence gêné.

Chacun contemplait l'autre.

**- **Excusez-moi, lâcha enfin Jubei.

**- **Qui êtes vous?

**- **Jubei Kakei. J'étais venu vous réveiller…

**- **Pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé?

Celui qui avait sauvé le prince sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté sa maison.

**- **C'est une longue histoire… une légende.

Ils entendirent alors des cris de joie venant de tout le château. Sauf du jardin, où il s'agissait plutôt de cris de désespoir.

Jubei tendit sa main à Kazuki qui descendit du lit, les jambes quelque peu engourdies, et leva la tête vers son sauveur.

**- **Il y a quelque chose de bizarre…

**- **Oui mon prince?

**- **J'ai l'impression de vous connaître…

**- **Mais nous ne nous étions jamais rencontré auparavant, altesse.

**- **Oh, cessez le "altesse". Et il faudra tout m'expliquer…

Ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la salle principale où Kazuki devait retrouver ses parents.

Soudain, le jeune prince s'arrêta, juste devant la grande porte, et fit face à Jubei.

**- **Je sais!

**- **Pardon?

**- **Je te connais… parce que j'ai rêvé de toi, Jubei!"

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il y eut de nouveaux cris de joie.

Et il y en eût d'autres encore quelques semaines plus tard, lorsque le prince Kazuki et Jubei Kakei annoncèrent leurs fiançailles.

Ainsi…

Il était une fois un royaume magique gouverné par le roi MakubeX et la reine Sakura, dont le fils, Kazuki, épousa celui qui par un baiser l'avait réveillé d'un long sommeil, et dans ce royaume magique, tout le monde vivait heureux, à part ceux qui ne sont jamais contents, mais on ne va pas se prendre la tête pour eux.

**FIN**


End file.
